Lost Without
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: When the well lost the spark that let her pass through to the Feudal Era, Kagome moved herself - and her daughter - away to England, not planning to return. Yet, six years after Naraku's death, she finds herself back home and longing more than ever for the half-demon she was forced to leave behind. And it certainly doesn't help that there is a visible unrest in the population...
1. Prologue

Quiet birdsong rang through the trees as the sung began to set, sending the soft light through the leaves to dapple the cozy dozing couple that sat curled beneath a tree that towered high above the world. The man, a happily purring hanyou with silver hair that shone like the moon that would soon rise and take the place of the sun. His golden sunlit eyes were half-closed in a rare moment of peace, an equally uncommon yet content smile on his face.

In his lap, a young woman with hair the color of the starless midnight sky napped, her face tucked comfortably against his throat, her lips pressed lightly against his sun-kissed skin. One hand rested carelessly on her belly, the other loosely gripping his haori. His red clad arms were gently cradling her to him, his long trailing sleeves keeping her warm.

The hanyou gently brushed some hair out of her face, his claws trailing across her cheek and neck longingly. He adored her, wanted her in more than ways than one, would do _anything_ for her. Yet he couldn't tell her. Not until Naraku was dead. Inuyasha had long ago decided that he'd tell her the truth after Naraku was dead and the Shikon no Tama was safely within their grasp.

Kagome suddenly stirred. His ears swiveled from their relaxed position to being pricked forward, and the inu hanyou known focused instantly on her. Within an instant, he was completely focused on her, his gaze narrowed and his chin gently tucking her head against him in a protective manner. Her eyes fluttered open after a moment, a yawn escaping her as she murmured, "Inuyasha?"

He huffed softly, his breath whisking across her hair gently. "Wench," he mumbled back nearly incoherently. "Finally awake?"

Her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Sorry," she murmured. But rather than pulling away, she snuggled closer, making him tense nervously for a brief moment before he relaxed again, a soft rumble rising in his chest as he nuzzled her forehead. She smiled, then asked softly, "Miroku and Sango still back at the village?"

"Yeah," he muttered. His ears swiveled around at a soft crack; a squirrel had leapt from its branch to a new one. "Miroku was concerned about the Kazanna. Sango is making sure he's alright, and Shippo and Kirara are making sure Rin is distracted with Jaken ."

Kagome's gray eyes narrowed warily. "Any sign of Naraku?"

"No," Inuyasha said firmly, growling softly. "He hasn't shown himself yet." He gently shifted her in his lap, and she squirmed until she was comfortably settled, her eyes even with his. Smiling, she contently rested her forehead against his, not seeming the least bit bothered by the close proximity. He, on the other hand, flushed just a hint of a shade darker. "What are you doing, woman?"

She giggled, and her sweet breath washed over his face. Unable to help himself, he dropped his head to nuzzle into her neck, inhaling her scent contently. Kagome's lips quirked up in amusement as she giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Feh," he muttered, ignoring her amusement. "You smell good, wench."

Her eyes softened just barely. "You constantly complain about how much I reek and I suddenly smell delicious, hm?"

He peeked up at her, his golden eyes just barely visible around raven colored hair and her skin. "...feh," he huffed again, hiding his nose in her throat. A rumble escaped him suddenly and Kagome gasped when he pulled her tightly against him, his fangs skimming her throat. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Mine," he growled softly, his eyes flickering red for a brief moment. She stared at him with owlish surprise for a few moments before she hesitantly and gently tugged on his ear. He swatted her hand away with an annoyed look, pulling back finally, his eyes once again their normal color. "What? I'm trying to enjoy myself."

Kagome's cheeks flamed a bright red. "Inuyasha!"

He huffed. To hell with waiting on Naraku's death, she might as well know _now_. "What? You're mine. I can do what I want when I want, can't I?"

Her eyes flashed for a brief moment before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Inuyasha, speak in a language I can understand, please. I can't and won't speak possessive hanyou. I don't understand what you're trying to say, okay?"

He sounded bewildered as he spoke now. "You're my wench. Isn't that obvious?"

Kagome contemplated this for a brief moment, then flushed an even darker color. "_Inuyasha_! You don't just announce that kind of thing without asking first! That's not how things work!"

He didn't hesitate to answer with a frown, "The old man claimed Mother as his and she went along with it. The hell am I doing wrong?" Kagome stared at him for a brief moment, then burst into hysterical laughter, dropping her head to bury her face in the confused and now huffy hanyou's red-clad shoulder. "Oi! Wench! What are you laughing at _now_?"

"N-nothing," Kagome managed to get out, pulling back again with sparkling eyes. She touched his cheek gently with her fingers, and he found himself leaning into her touch, golden eyes gleaming with a fierce possessiveness. She was _his_. Nobody else's. _His_. And if someone else even _dared_ to lay a finger on her, they would answer to him. She smiled sweetly at him and he rumbled before blinking in surprise. "Inuyasha," she teased, "Are you saying you want me?"

He flattened his ears into the look of a kicked puppy. "...feh."

She giggled again, leaning closer to hanyou. She gently brushed her lips against his lips, murmuring under her breath to him, "Well I'm perfectly fine with it." She gently tugged on his ear, smiling when his eyes lit up happily. "I thought you wouldn't want me, especially after..." she trailed off, not wanting to completely destroy the mood when his gaze darkened with grief. Shaking her head, she gently kissed his nose. "You could have said something sooner, Inuyasha."

He wrinkled his nose at the strange sensation. "Naraku's still around," he said gruffly. "With the Shikon no Tama near completion, I don't want you getting hurt or worse."

She smiled gently. "I'll be fine, Inuyasha," she soothed, scratching the base of his ear. "I'm fine now and when Naraku's gone, I'll be even better. I promise. We'll be alright." She leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips again. This time, however, he lunged forward and tipped her over, making her yelp in surprise when her back hit the ground. He trapped her beneath his body, a smirk crossing his face briefly as he nuzzled her neck once more. "Inuyasha!"

"You're mine," he repeated simply, then nipped lightly at her neck, making her gasp in surprise. He rested his chin on her chest, golden eyes piercingly staring at her. He wanted her. Not after Naraku was dead, but immediately. As long as Naraku didn't find out, she was safe...right?

Not even a week later, Kagome sat before the Bone-eater's Well, tears rolling down her face as she wondered whether or not she'd ever see the half-demon again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** So...another fanfiction. :) Gotta love 'em all!**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form."_

_**~Rumi**_

* * *

><p>Laughter escaped a young child as she crawled into her mother's lap, her sharp golden eyes ablaze with delight. "Look, Okaa-san!" she cried, pointing off to the side at a stand that had been put up in the middle of an airport. "Look! It's a stand like the one at the festivals!"<p>

Her mother chuckled under her breath, kissing her daughter's head lovingly. "I can see that, Seika. It's nearly time for the winter festivals, there will be plenty of festivals for you to visit soon. Maybe your Obaa-san will take you to a few, or she and your Oji-san will let you help out at the festival we'll be holding. Would you like that, Seika?"

"Yes," Seika said eagerly, clapping her hands together. She gently grasped the two handles on the back of her mother's wheelchair, attempting to help push her through the airport. With surprising ease, the young five year old girl managed to spring up on top of the wheelchair behind her mother's head, keeping herself balanced there as her mother wheeled herself forward. Her silver hair floated down around her head, and she tilted it as she studied the area around them. "Okaa-san, where's Obaa-san?"

"Somewhere around here," her mother reassured, gray eyes flashing with amusement. "I'm sure she'll find us." She tucked some raven hair behind her ear, then reached behind her to pull Seika into her lap. "Come here," she teased as Seika burst into giggles. She lovingly kissed Seika's head again, fixing her hat so that it didn't fall off. "Can you smell her?"

Seika shook her head, looking worried as she glanced at her. "What if Obaa-san can't find us?"

Kagome Higurashi smiled gently. "Seika, she'll find us. Give her a while. I promise, she'll be here." She stroked her silver hair and began to gently braid a lock of it, smiling to herself in a sad way as her fingers ran through the thick silver locks. Seika's hair felt exactly like her father's...

Kagome felt a twinge of grief. For the first time in close to six years, she was returning to Japan, to the place full of memories that made her hurt. And nearly six years ago, she'd lost what she loved most outside of her daughter: her daughter's father. It had been six years since the well had closed, separating them for what appeared to be permanently. She missed the hanyou more than anything she'd ever known.

Kagome shook her head to clear it. On another note...this would be the first time she'd seen her mother since the accident two years ago...

"Kagome!"

Kagome beamed at the familiar voice, her eyes lighting with a happiness that made Seika beam just as excitedly. "Okaa-san!" Kagome cried, beaming as Kaori Higurashi through her arms around her daughter and granddaughter. "Seika was worried you wouldn't show up!"

"Of course I'd show up," Kaori chuckled. She gave her granddaughter an affectionate look, then said warmly, "I would never forget about you two. Now, come on. Your Oji-san is waiting for you in the car, little one."

"Yay!" she cried excitedly, squirming in her mother's lap. Kagome laughed, then gave her mother a grateful look when Kaori took over pushing the wheelchair forward and towards the place where their luggage would be arriving. "Hey! Hey, Obaa-san! Did you make cookies like Okaa-san said you did?"

"Of course I did," Kaori reassured the squirming young girl. "I always make cookies. Did you like the last batch I sent you?"

"Yes," Seika said with excitedly gleaming golden eyes. "Okaa-san and I both ate _all_ of them!"

"That's good," Kaori said. She leaned in close to Kagome's ear as Kagome scanned the baggage claim for their luggage. "Kagome, dear, are you sure you're alright to come here? You didn't have to, you know. Your Ojii-san would understand, Kagome."

"No," Kagome said firmly, her eyes hardening with a brief moment of grief. "I'm fine, Okaa-san, trust me. Ojii-san was important to me and Seika. I'd like to return all that he did for me by coming to say goodbye before I go back to my hermit life in England."

"How _is _England?" Kaori sighed, tilting her head. "Is Seika enjoying herself there? You were only here with her for around three months, but she grew so fast..."

"She loves it back home," Kagome said stiffly, unhappy with the way the conversation was going. "She's fluent in both Japanese and English now, and she seems to like learning the languages, so I'm letting her use a program to begin learning on French." Kagome smiled drily. "She's five years old, looks eight, and is already fluent in two languages, can do more math than I ever could, and can recite every country in the world alongside its capital."

Kaori chuckled. "I'm a grandmother to an exceptionally smart young girl. I'm so proud of her. And you, too." She gave her daughter an affectionate smile, patting her head. "You've done so well, Kagome, especially after all that you were forced to go through..."

"Don't," Kagome said stiffly, her voice quietly pleading. "Okaa-san, don't. Please. I can't deal with that right now."

"I'm sorry," Kaori murmured, biting her lip. Then she smiled broadly at her granddaughter, who was watching Kagome with a curious look upon her young face. "Look," she said with excitement, pointing. Seika automatically whipped her head around to see what her Obaa-san was pointing at. "There's your Oji-san!"

Indeed, there was Sota, smirking broadly as he leaned back against a car. "Hey there, Seika," he greeted warmly, throwing out his arms as Seika took off at a run and hopped into his arms. "How are you, girlie?"

"Good," Seika giggled, hugging her uncle tightly around the neck. "Okaa-san said you'd let me help out at the festival we're gonna have!"

"She did, did she?" Sota muttered, arching an eyebrow at his sister. Kagome shrugged, blinking innocently at him before turning to look at the car with a deep sigh. "Okay, who's going to help me in? I still suck at hauling myself in and out of this thing." She patted her wheelchair with seeming affection. "Strong little Miss Seika had to help me get into it from the couch after six hours of television."

Seika beamed. "Okaa-san said I did good!"

"And you did," Kagome said with a warm affection. Seika beamed at her, showing off her little fangs, then hauled herself up onto her uncle's shoulder, pushing some silver hair that had fallen into her face despite the hat atop her head. "Be careful, Seika," she warned, "Don't let your hat fall off. I don't want to risk anything here."

"My ears itch, though," she whined.

"When we get to Higurashi Shrine you can take the hat off," Kagome promised, smiling reassuringly as her mother opened the car door. Sota moved to help Kagome get into the car, help Kagome graciously accepted though she gave him a small scowl. "Shut up, Sota," she muttered when he snickered then closed the door.

Kagome took the brief moment of silent loneliness in the car to gather her thoughts.

She'd come to Japan for one reason and one reason only. She was here to visit her Ojii-san's grave. Nothing more, nothing less. She would _not _go to see the well, to look down into it with a depression that had been familiar to her for a year before she'd left for England with Seika. She would _not_ pray silently as she lay there, staring up at a dark ceiling, that she'd turn over and a silver haired inu hanyou staring at her with piercing golden eyes that seemed to stare into her soul...

She shook those thoughts off.

No, Kagome told herself. She was _not_ there to think of _him_ at all. Nope! She was there to pay respects to her Ojii-san, then go straight home with her daughter, back to her job and, if he still waited, the man who'd asked her on a date or two. Not that Seika was happy about that particular arrangement.

Suddenly, a young girl was climbing into her lap, practically purring as she tiredly curled up against Kagome. Kagome smiled, lovingly cradling Seika to her and kissing her hat-covered head. "Tired, huh?" Kagome teased.

Seika stuck her teeth out. "No," she muttered, then interrupted herself with a rather large yawn. Kagome threw her head back and laughed as Sota crawled into the driver's seat and her mother into the passenger.

For the first time in six years, Kagome Higurashi was returning home.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't understand why she was so surprised with herself. She had known the second she'd decided to return to Japan that at some point she would end up here, the place of so many memories. Good and bad. She longed to reach up and brush her fingers against the ancient scar that marred the smooth bark of the Goshinboku, but, seated in her wheelchair, she couldn't reach it. That, along with Seika, was the only proof she had of his lost existence in her life.<p>

She sighed quietly, wheeling away from the massive tree. Mourning over the past wouldn't do her any good. She'd learned that long, long ago.

"This place is awesome, Okaa-san!" Seika's voice made her smile as the said young girl came bounding across the hard stone ground, her silver hair floating wildly around her as she landed and perched easily upon the ground before her mother. Her ears were happily pricked forward. "I don't ever wanna go back to England!"

Kagome's eyes darkened just a hint as she said gently, "Yes, but you have to go back to school, remember? You like school."

"No I don't," she muttered, sticking her small tongue out. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "The kids there are mean and everyone's so slow. They can't even figure out what one plus one is, Okaa-san."

"That's because you're special, remember?" Kagome said gently, scooping her up into her lap. She buried her face in Seika's hair, smiling slightly at the strange, coarse feeling. It felt like the fur of a long haired dog. "You're inu hanyou. The rest of them aren't."

Seika snickered. "I'm better than them!" she crowed proudly, squirming in her mother's grasp to get free, but Kagome tightened her grip and said sternly, voice sharp, "Seikatsu Higurashi. You look at me right now." Seika looked up in confusion. "There is no such thing as someone being better than someone else, do you understand? Just because you have youkai blood does _not_ mean you are better than humans. I'm a human. Does that mean you're too good for me or your Obaa-san or Oji-san?"

Seika looked horrified at the thought. "No!" she cried, clutching her mother's shirt. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san."

Kagome softened, smiling gently at her. "That's what I thought." She caught sight of someone climbing the last stair that led to Higurashi Shrine and froze. "Seika, inside. Now." Seika followed her gaze, then whimpered and practically disappeared as she darted for the house. Planting a faked smile on her face, Kagome wheeled herself over to the woman. "Hello, welcome to the Higurashi Shrine. Is there anything I can help you with?" she said pleasantly. She knew her mother continued to allow visitors at this time of the week. She'd been told as much when Seika had removed her hat.

"Uh, probably," the other woman admitted, "I'm looking for Kagome?"

"You're looking at her," Kagome answered warily.

She stared at Kagome in surprise, then beamed. "Oh! Kagome! Been a long time! It's me. Ayumi? Remember?"

Kagome's eyes snapped wide. "Ayumi! Oh, my- I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you!" Her face broke into a massive smile. "Long time, no see! How have you been? What are you doing here? Where's Eri and Yuka?"

Ayumi shoved some curly dark hair out of her eyes with a faint smile. "We don't talk anymore. Eri kind of became a bitchy slut after we got out of high school, and Yuka's become some all powerful businesswoman who's too good for the rest of us." Kagome made a face. It didn't surprise her that the two pushy and nosy girls had become the unlikeable. "As for what I'm doing over here, your Okaa-san called and said that you were back and asked if I wanted to come enjoy dinner with you guys."

"I'm glad she did," Kagome said cheerfully, "I forgot I had friends here for some reason. I'm sorry I never called, just...I had issues." She waved at the wheelchair she sat in, and Ayumi gave her a look of sympathy.

"I heard," Ayumi said softly. "Higurashi-san called me, hysterical after she saw your name on the nation-wide news... Are you still having pain in your back?"

"Not as often," Kagome said with a tight smile. She didn't want to discuss this. Not now. "I'm fine now, though." She smiled brightly. "You never came and met Seika! Would you like to meet her?"

"This is what's his name's kid, right?" Kagome nodded for confirmation, her smile faltering for a moment and Ayumi smiled reassuringly. "I bet she's a little beauty. Where is she?"

"This way," Kagome said cheerfully, waving for Ayumi to follow. She began to wheel herself towards the house, frowning as soon as she was turned away from her long-time friend. Her mother had called her friends about the accident...? She'd have to discuss that with her later... "Seika!" she called as she struggled to get herself through the door, her wheelchair getting stuck. Ayumi silently helped her, not saying a word, and Kagome shot her a grateful look before beaming as her daughter peeked nervously around a corner, a hat planted firmly on her head. Kagome beamed, throwing her arms out and Seika came running, jumping into her arms. Kissing her head, Kagome twisted to smile at Ayumi, who beamed at the cute inu hanyou. "This is my daughter, Seikatsu, but we call her Seika. Seika, this is one of Okaa-san's good friends Ayumi."

"Hi," Seika greeted shyly, her golden eyes latching onto Ayumi's large brown ones.

"She looks like her father," Ayumi commented, earning a curious look from Seika. "A _lot_ like her father. He had the same eyes and hair, right?" Kagome gave a stiff nod, turning her face away, and Ayumi beamed playfully at Seika. "Hey, Seika, do you like to play with hair?"

Seika's eyes rounded and then filled with hope. "Can I play with yours?"

"Sure, why not?" Ayumi laughed. Seika turned to her mother with a pleading look, and Kagome waved her off, telling to go on and do Ayumi's hair. The five year old climbed out of her lap, then dragged a giggling Ayumi off to do just that."

"Sorry."

Kaori's voice startled Kagome, and she smiled reassuringly at her mother. "It's fine, Okaa-san. I'm glad to see Ayumi here. It's been a long time since I spoke with any friends. After the accident, I didn't really have any, so... Actually, scratch that. I never had a single friend outside of Jason, the one who wants to date me."

"I don't think you should date him, missy," Kaori said sharply, "You're giving up far too easily on..." She trailed off when Kagome gave a pained look. "He was inu hanyou, just like Seika. And with as many holes in the gut as you told me he got and survived, there's no way he isn't around this world somewhere."

"Then why," Kagome said quietly, "Hasn't he come and found me yet, Okaa-san? I need him. Seika needs him. If he were here and able to find us, he would have. He's dead, just like the rest of my friends there."

"Don't say such a thing," Kaori scolded, "Perhaps he wants to look for you but can't for some reason."

"I doubt it," Kagome muttered, then turned away, moving to wheel herself after her daughter and Ayumi. But Kaori stopped her, murmuring, "Something's about to happen, Kagome. The news...watch it sometime. There's a lot more unrest than usual. There have been sightings, particular in Tokyo. Sightings of people with strange appearances." Kagome glanced at her mother in surprise, and Kaori frowned. "I believe there _are_ youkai and hanyou that remain alive, Kagome. There may be a reason he can't come to you."

Kagome shook her head. "If there are youkai and hanyou hiding themselves in this era, he isn't one of them, Okaa-san. We already knew what he was. There is no way he is one of them." Without another word, Kagome managed to get herself around her mother, her gaze flashing with grief for the inu hanyou she missed and loved.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion washed over her like clouds rushing in for a midday storm, but she found herself unable to do much of anything with the situation she'd gotten herself into. Night had fallen long ago and she'd left the house while everyone was still asleep and in bed. Especially her daughter, who had decided to camp out with Kaori. Kagome had managed to get herself into her wheelchair and wheel herself outside and into the shed she now regretted coming to.<p>

Somehow, she'd rolled herself down the stairs and into the small area that held the Bone-eater's Well. She ran her fingers across the ancient wood again, remembering the spark of power that had once filled her fingertips when she'd touched it. That spark was nonexistent now, and had been for six years.

She bit her lip, moaning in frustration. She was an idiot. She should have known he wouldn't have popped out of the well, especially after her earlier words... Kagome shook her head. She was stuck with a place of a mixture of good and bad memories. Giving up, she searched in her pockets for her cell phone, but was stopped by an amused voice asking, "Need some help, Kagome?"

"Sota!" Kagome cried in relief, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he grinned. "Shut up. I wanted to come see it, see if anything changed in the past few years, and I got stuck. That's all."

"You were looking for him," Sota commented smugly, then came down the stairs, rolling up the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Without hesitation, he held his arms out for his older sister, lifting her with ease out of the wheelchair and setting her on the top step. "It's fine, Kagome. None of us are blaming you. Oji-san wouldn't have either." With ease, he hauled her heavy chair up the stairs, then helped her back into it. Relieved to be back in control of where she could, Kagome wheeled herself forward, towards the doors. "Like Okaa-san said earlier, Kagome. I bet he's out there."

Kagome paused, taking a deep breath before saying quietly. "That's what you all say. That he's out there. That he can't come to us for some reason. That there's a damn good reason he's not here. But you know what? If he was alive, he'd be here. You didn't see him those last few days before we defeated Naraku, Sota. Do you know how hard it was to get him to let me go home that last time before I came back permanently? He didn't want me to go. And he...he _knew_ something was going to happen. Those doggy instincts of his told him that things weren't going to end well." Shaking her head, Kagome spared her concerned brother a final look. "Listen to me, Sota. I know him. And I know how he works. He's dead. I know it, and I accepted it long ago."

Sota shook his head. "Kagome, if you'd accepted it, then you wouldn't have been stuck down there just now. But...if that's truly what you feel...then you should accept that guy's attentions back at your new home. From what you were telling us, he seems alright."

Kagome sighed softly. "I can't...nobody but you and Okaa-san can know about Seika, Sota. You know that. If I tell him, he'll send her to some testing place...I'd never see her again. I'm not going to risk that."

He just shook his head. "I never thought I'd say this, but...sis? You need to stop thinking about your fears and yourself. Consider what Seika feels. Tell her about what you and Inuyasha went through." She flinched at the hanyou's name. "Tell her about _why_ she doesn't have an Oto-san like everyone else. She needs to know these things."

Without another word, Sota walked past her, heading inside, leaving Kagome to contemplate his words for a few moments before even considering wheeling herself after him. He was right about some things, she admitted. Seika _did_ need to know about her other and missing parent. But just thinking about the hanyou made her heart twist in pain. Perhaps...

No. _No._ Kagome needed to tell her daughter herself.

So, with a heavy heart, Kagome headed inside, deciding that would be _exactly_ what happened the next day.

* * *

><p><em>"-aware. The streets are becoming increasingly more dangerous. Another riot broke out in front of the Takahashi residence this morning. The reason behind this sudden attack on this particular family has yet to be revealed, as all of the rioters refused to cooperate and let us interview them. We advise you to be careful the next few days; it appears these attacks will only grow worse..."<em>

_Click!_

Annoyed, Kagome shut the TV off, turning her attention back on her daughter, who was devouring her grandmother's homemade breakfast with gusto. Kagome's gaze softened lovingly. She'd seen someone eat like that before. Seika didn't get it from the maternal side of the family, that was for sure.

The morning was a peaceful one despite what the TV was claiming. They'd gone at dawn to visit the grave of her Ojii-san before returning home, another long trip up the stairs to Higurashi Shrine, though a necessary one. After that, Kaori and Sota had left she and Seika home alone while they went grocery shopping.

Watching her daughter intently, Kagome hesitated, remembering Sota's words from the night before. She hesitated, then said softly, "Seika?" Seika paused to glance up at her mother with curiosity, her golden eyes sharp. "Do you ever wonder about your Oto-san?"

Seika was immediately paying attention to Kagome's words, her ears pricking forward. "...yes," Seika answered slowly, the small child changing from her usual playful self to her intelligent mode. She looked older than her years as she met her mother's gaze calmly. "Why do you ask, Okaa-san?"

Kagome sank her teeth into her lower lip. "I...I thought you might like to hear stories about him, that's all. Your Oji-san mentioned you might like to...would you like to hear about him before you run off to help him set up for the festival?"

Seika blinked. And then her entire face shifted into an enormous smile. "Yeah," she said happily. "I'd like to hear about Oto-san, Okaa-san!" She abandoned her food, and Kagome laughed softly as she climbed into her lap. "Now?"

"How about in the living room, where we can be all comfy?" Kagome suggested, lovingly ruffling Seika's hair. Seika beamed, looking ecstatic about this, and disappeared into the living room. Kagome took a deep breath before following, wheeling herself after the young hanyou.

Only after making herself at home on the couch with her daughter cuddled in her lap did Kagome begin to speak softly. "A long, long time ago, a miko by the name of Kikyo was entrusted with a _very_ powerful relic known as the Shikon no Tama..."

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**

**And...next chapter. XD I hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews! ;) **


	3. Chapter 2

_"Grief does not change you...it _reveals_ you."_

_**~John Green**_

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced up as Seika gave a happy squeal, looking delighted with herself as she showed an amused looking Ayumi what she'd made. "Look, Ayumi-san, I made a snowflake chain just like yours!" Proudly, Seika held up her chain of white snowflakes, created with paper and a pair of children's scissors.<p>

"It's beautiful, Seika-chan," Ayumi praised, exchanging a small smile with Kagome. Kagome chuckled, turning her chair so that she faced them, yawning as she wheeled herself over. "Want some paper and scissors, Kagome?" she asked, offering both.

"No thanks, Ayumi." Kagome gave her a reassuring smile, her gray eyes flashing with amusement. She glanced at her daughter with an arched eyebrow. "Seika." Seika glanced up, fixing her hat with wide eyes, as if suspecting that's what her mother was questioning about. "Are you ready for tonight? It's the full moon."

"Oh!" Seika slapped her hands over her cheeks, puckering her lips in a face that made Kagome giggle and Ayumi simply throw her head back and laugh joyously. "I forgot! I gotta...excuse me, Ayumi-san!" She bowed respectfully to the elder woman, then took off at the fastest normal looking run she could manage, vanishing into the house as she cried, "Obaa-san, I need some heeeelp!"

"What's so important about the full moon, Kagome?" Kagome tensed, glancing at her curious friend, studying Ayumi's curious face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ayumi added, shaking her head with a reassuring look. "I know we hadn't spoken for a long time before yesterday and I know it's hard to tell some people things."

Kagome, metaphorically of course, took a step back and studied the other woman. She'd been friends with Ayumi for years, managing to somehow keep a friendly relationship despite the years apart. And, of all of her friends, Ayumi had never been the one to try and pull her away from the one she'd loved. In fact, she'd encouraged it, giving Kagome advice when they'd gotten into fights...and she'd somehow recognized the strangeness around the disguised hanyou. Silently, the miko wondered if Ayumi had some kind of spiritual powers somewhere in her... She took a deep breath. She was sure she could trust Ayumi, who deserved an explanation even if it was six years late. "Um, you remember all of those times I said I was sick and couldn't be here? And how most of the time when you saw Seika's father, he was dressed in clothing from the Feudal Era?"

"Yeah, I remember," Ayumi said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a slight smile. "He was constantly showing up, and I remember never seeing him in anything else."

Kagome giggled softly, grief flashing across her features before she said, choosing her words carefully, "I know it sounds psychotic, but...when I was supposedly sick, I wasn't. I was going back and forth through the Bone-eater's Well," she paused to wave at its general direction, "Back and forth between the Feudal Era and here." Ayumi blinked at her, arching an eyebrow, and Kagome pushed on quickly, praying that Ayumi wouldn't tell anyone. "Seika's father...he was from the Feudal Era. We met when I shattered the real Shikon no Tama, and I traveled with him to gather the pieces alongside a few friends." Kagome swallowed thickly, biting the inside of her lip as hard as she dared. "And those dog ears you saw sometimes? The ones I said were for show? He was an inu hanyou, Ayumi. And Seika is the same."

Ayumi studied Kagome for a few moments, taking in the miko's serious expression. "...you're serious," she realized after a moment, eyes widening. "I just...wow. You're not kidding?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "No. I'm not. And _please_ don't tell anyone, it could end badly for Seika and me..." She clasped her hands together, bowing as best as she could in her wheelchair. "Please, Ayumi. I was...I can't go back. I've lost her father. I can't lose Seika, too."

Ayumi smiled faintly, reaching out to touch her friend's shoulder. "Of course not. I won't tell anyone, Kagome, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me...although...does she have his ears? Seriously, they looked kind of cute...and on Seika's head? They've gotta be adorable!"

Kagome found a smile appearing on her face. "I'll show you when she comes back up, just don't touch 'em, okay? She only lets me touch them usually...must be a inu hanyou thing. Her father only let me touch his. Someone else went after them and he usually gave them a scar. There was one time..." she trailed off, shaking her head. No. She didn't want to think about him, not when they were setting up for a happy festival that would be beginning within hours...

On a complete change of subject, Ayumi, tapped her chin thoughtfully, smiling. "Did you hear on the news this morning, Kagome? Those people that have been hanging around the Takahashi residence? They managed to get past that huge gate they have. They literally broke the massive impossible to get through gate." She let out a low whistle, shaking her head with a thoughtful look. "I can't believe they did it. I watched the Takahashis prove how indestructible it was on the television...they freaking took a tank and slammed it up against those things..."

Kagome sighed. "So long as the riots stay away from Seika, I really don't have much care for them." She shrugged. "Why exactly are people rioting against the Takahashis?"

"That's the thing: nobody knows, Kagome. They just showed up all pissed off one day." Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I hate humanity."

"Don't we all," Kagome chuckled, then held her arms out when Seika came running out. The small hanyou threw herself into her mother's arms, practically purring as she nuzzled her cheek. "You all done preparing for the full moon now?"

"Yeah," Seika said happily, then gaped as Ayumi suddenly plucked her hat off. "Okaa-san!" she shrieked, her ears automatically flattening into her hair. Kagome merely reassured her daughter that it was alright, then glanced up at the small coo Ayumi gave.

"They're so cute," Ayumi said happily, smiling reassuringly at Seika. "Don't worry, Seika-chan. You're safe. I promised to keep it a secret and I will. Now. How about that festival we're supposed to be getting ready for. Hm? How about you, me, and your Okaa-san go and start pulling out the ancient stuff your Oji-san wants to sell off?" She glanced at Kagome. "Oh! I heard that Sota-kun's taking over Higurashi Shrine. Is that true?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. I don't want it, so. He's taking it. I'm fine with that. I'm going back to England here in a few days anyways...now. We need to get a move on, because that festival is happening tonight and if we're not ready to go, a lot of people are going to be mad at us. We'll hang up those snowflakes on the booths Sota and his friends sat up and then go help Okaa-san finish cooking all of the food we need."

Seika sighed in exaggeration, making a face at the thought of cooking. "I don't like cooking though...I like eating the food..."

Ayumi giggled. "Then perhaps Kagome and your Obaa-san can finish cooking and you and I can start getting out some clothes that we want to wear, hm? Sota-kun found some cute little zori and tabi that might fit you...they'll be good for your dancing kimono, too! We can pull that out while we're at it and make sure your yukata is ready for after your dance. How does that sound?"

Seika beamed, clapping excitedly. "Yeah! Come on, Ayumi-san, let's go!" She grabbed Ayumi's hand, dragging the woman after her and towards the house as Kagome stared after them with amusement. The miko shot the building that housed the well a look, studying it when her gaze refused to leave it. She could almost imagine him leaping from the well with a thunderous look on his face as he berated her for taking too long. A sad smiled graced her lips and Kagome forced herself to turn away and wheel herself in the direction of the house.

Those days were long gone and would never return. And she'd accepted that long ago.

* * *

><p><em>"-into the Takahashi residence, there's been no more unrest. The streets are once again safe it appears, but still, we hope you will continue to be wary of these strange sign bearing people-"<em>

"Seriously," Sota huffed, turning off the loudly blasting radio with a roll of his eyes. The high schooler had dressed himself in a yukata, sliding into a pair of modern flip flops rather than hunting down traditional shoes like his family and Kagome's friend had. "This stuff is getting ridiculous. Who the fuck cares about "strange sign bearing people"?"

"Sota Higurashi," Kagome said icily, eyes flashing as she reached to adjust the hem of the red yukata she wore. She'd been against wearing such a color for damn good reasons, but had given in when Kaori had quietly suggested she honor _his_ memory by wearing the color and putting her hair up with pins that reminded her strangely enough of the symbols that had once decorated Sesshomaru's haori. "There is a five year old girl running around here. I don't care if you're human or not, I will find a way to purify you if I hear her repeating that word."

"Kagome, dear, don't threaten your brother," Kaori sighed, handing her daughter a fan that matched her yukata. Kagome tucked it into her obi, glancing over her shoulder towards the house. The festival had begun ten minutes prior to their current conversation and dozens of people, dressed similarly, were all meandering around the festival they'd set up. Sota's friends and other high schoolers, all desperate for at least some kind of money even if it was a small amount, worked the booths willingly. "And be patient, Ayumi will bring Seika out in a minute. I'm glad I told her to come; she's very handy at dressing Seika in those crazy robes."

Kagome gave her wheelchair a dirty look, crossing her arms as she fought to continue to ignore the dull pain that was slowly forming in her lower back. It happened occasionally, not as often as it once had, but still a nuisance that required a few select prescribed drugs that put her out for hours. "If it wasn't for this thing, _I_ would be the one dressing her..."

"Yes," Kaori chimed, "but it takes a while for her to get ready and you have precisely five minutes before you tell the people of the legend of the Goshinboku," she reminded, waving at the said tree, where curious people were already beginning to gather.

Kagome made a face. "Damn it, Sota, I told you I didn't want to tell that story..."

"And I ignored that comment because you're the one who knows the whole history of it best," Sota finished. "Oh, look! There's Seika..." The trio looked over towards the lit up house, and Kagome's face softened as she sat her beautifully dressed silver-haired hanyou of a daughter. Seika beamed back at her. She was dressed in a rainbow of colors that didn't look ridiculously arranged. And to top it all off, Ayumi had somehow managed to arrange the young girl's hair so that they hid her ears.

"Look, Okaa-san! Look!" Seika laughed, scrambling over to hug her mother's lap. Kagome patted her head, careful not to ruin her hair. "Ayumi-san did good, right?"

"Ayumi did beautifully," Kagome praised, then sighed, patting her daughter's delicately painted cheek. Seika had agreed to do dance a dance of her own creation in honor of her youkai half...and Kagome was impressed. With the carefully painted on magenta stripes and crescent moon, the young hanyou looked particularly like a young and female version of Sesshomaru. She snickered at the thought of Sesshomaru's expression should he have ever seen such a look on _his_ daughter. He would have been horrified. "You look amazing, Seika. But Okaa-san has to go tell stories now...why don't you and Obaa-san, Ayumi-san, and Oji-san go get ready for your dance? It begins in half an hour!"

"Yeah," Seika agreed. "Good luck, Okaa-san!" She darted off and with a sigh, the three adults hurried after, not particularly eager for the hanyou to accidentally reveal her ears...although they might assist her in her looks!

Chuckling, Kagmoe turned herself away, wheeling herself in the direction of the Goshinboku. Due to the importance of the tree's presence in the legend of the hanyou and Shikon no Tama's protector, the story would naturally be taking place beneath it. She paused, however, when she realized someone was standing beneath it, ignoring the small white picket fence in favor of brushing their hand across the scar in the bark. Frowning, she called, "You know, there are rules against crossing the fence."

The man glanced back in surprise at her, his chocolate eyes flashing guiltily. "Right!" he muttered hastily, stepping back over it. "Sorry, I was just...my Oji-san is familiar with the legend and I found myself curious to see the tree..."

Curiosity filled Kagome's face as she studied him. He was dressed in the traditional clothing many others were wearing...though it wasn't a simple yukata like most wore. It reminded her of the clothing the higher up youkai had worn in the Feudal Era. "Did your Oji-san come here before?"

A snicker came from the man in response. "You could say that...I would have brought him, too, but Oji-san's kinda become a bit of a hermit in the last few years. He, err, lost someone close to him and held it together pretty well for a while before deciding it would be better if he left civilization all together."

"Poor guy," Kagome sympathized. "I feel his pain..." She smiled brilliantly at the man before her though her smile was tinged with sadness. The smile changed to a grimace when her back throbbed, however, and she waved at the many people gathering. "If you don't mind, sir, I really have to tell the story...I'd like to go inside and go to bed soon. My back's killing me." She scowled. Curse her back!

"Oh! No problem. I'm sorry for taking up your time," the man mumbled, looking embarrassed. He scurried back, disappearing into the throngs of people and Kagome smiled slightly. She liked this mystery man. It was like dealing with a shy teenager. Without another word, Kagome whistled shrilly. "HEY! LISTEN UP! Time to sit down, I'm here to tell you about a fairly good story..." _Not a story,_ her mind grumbled, _The truth. _She smiled slightly. "Well, not quite a story. The truth." Because wasn't that what she was doing? She was telling people the truth of the legend behind her most precious memories.

Clearing her throat, Kagome waiting until the eyes of the curious listeners were on her, then began to speak, her hands clenching in the lap she couldn't feel. "Well over five hundred years ago, there was a hanyou. An inu hanyou, to be precise, by the name of-" She paused, took a deep breath, then forced herself to say his name, silently screaming at Sota. He'd pay for signing her up for this! "Inuyasha. His name was Inuyasha." How it hurt to say his name! Her heart longed for the hanyou, though she knew he would never show up ever again. "Curious, longing to become a full blown youkai, Inuyasha hunted down the miko that protected a powerful object called the Shikon no Tama.

"He found her after a while, and then began to hunt her. But the miko, Kikyo, didn't kill him. Not once did she fire an arrow with an intent to kill. Even when he betrayed her nearly a year later. Months passed and they grew to be very good friends despite the hanyou's original intent. Eventually, he agreed to become human, so that he could stay in the village with her. But in the meantime, Kikyo had been caring for a badly bandaged bandit by the name of Onigumo, who didn't hesitate to become an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku. Due to shape-shifting abilities, he was able to turn Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other. In the end, Kikyo died moments after pinning Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. They burned the Shikon no Tama with her body." Kagome waved above her head, towards the scar on the tree's bark. She hesitated then. Technically, that was the end of the legend...but...why not? She needed to move on from all of this, and if that mean telling her story to complete strangers...

Kagome took a deep breath, then continued. "Fifty years later, a girl appeared. She was the reincarnation of Kikyo, the very same miko that had pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinoboku. It's rumored that she spoke of strange times, that she spoke of strange metal boxes that drove easily across hard surfaces, of massive flying metal birds. She was supposedly a time traveler...and a far more powerful miko then Kikyo for a good reason: she carried the Shikon no Tama within her body. After an attack from a mukade youkai, a centipede demon, she found herself trapped against Inuyasha, who had waken from his slumber thanks to the Shikon no Tama's powers. When the hanyou told the miko that he would protect ehr and save her life, she freed him from the arrow that pinned him to the Goshinboku..."

She continued to speak, her voice soft yet enchanting her listeners until she reached the end of the story, twisting it a bit so that it didn't seem too strange. "When the darkness faded, the hanyou Inuyasha found himself alone by the Bone-eater's Well, the well the miko he loved had traveled through to get to him." Kagome glanced towards the housed well with a warm smile. "He never found out what happened to her. The miko faded from existence, as if she'd never existed, and her name has been forgotten over the centuries. And what the hanyou did after that...nobody knew. Some say he remained close to the village they'd used as a base. Others say he traveled around, continuing to slay the youkai that bothered people. But as what he did for certain...it is unknown." And with a final smile at her stunned-into-silence audience, Kagome turned away, already heading for where her daughter would soon be dancing.

After such a story, she wasn't expecting applause. But it came, and she paused to look back in surprise until the people who'd gathered broke up, heading for different parts of the festival and whispering excitedly to each other. Smiling to herself, Kagome started forward again, ignoring the increasing pain in her lower back.

"Um, hey!" A voice caught her attention, and she sighed when she realized that the man who'd touched the Goshinboku was suddenly walking beside her. He glanced at her, his dark eyes curious. "You do know that's not true, right?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean "that's not true"?"

"What the hanyou did afterwards." The man's eyes sparkled with amusement. "My Oji-san told us when we were kids." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "From what he told us, Inuyasha _did_ stay close to that one village. He protected the taijiya and houshi that made their home there, and when the kitsune was old enough, the kitsune joined him. But not once did he leave that area. He was waiting for the miko to come back, but she never did."

Kagome arched her eyebrows, her heart twisting at the thought. It wouldn't surprise her if he had done something like that. He'd always waited for her when she was on the other side. "Well. I'll have to use that ending then. Certainly sounds a lot better than the one I told."

"Nah," he said with a grin, winking, "I liked yours. Gave it a bit of mystery...and the miko's name, too. That wasn't lost through out the centuries." He tilted his head. "Oji-san heard somewhere that she had a name."

Kagome paused. "And what was that name?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Oji-san never told us. Said it was his scret to guard. Hey, there's gonna be a dance, right? I mean, someone's going to do some little one, right?"

Eyeing him curiously, Kagome nodded. "Err, yeah. My daughter, Seika. She's going to do a dance she choreographed herself to honor the inu youkai from the legend of the Shikon no Tama. She particularly likes them." She gave a shrug, then wheeled herself towards the place her daughter would be dancing, eager to get away. Something about the man that she'd been speaking with worried her. And she didn't want him getting anywhere near Seika.

Humming thoughtfully, the man watched after her, tilting his head. She was just as they'd described. Fiercely protective, almost as much as his father towards his mother. Gentle, despite what she'd been through, with long hair the color of a raven's feathers and eyes the color of storms before all hell broke loose in the sky. Kagome Higurashi was definitely a sight to behold...though he didn't remember mention of her being in a wheelchair. He kept a safe distance now, knowing he'd worried her. He hadn't meant to, but with the riots...he wanted to make sure she was protected. He'd speak with his father about it later.

What he was concerned about, however, was Kagome's daughter. In all of the stories he'd been told, he didn't remember anything about a daughter. And that would bring a complete halt to what he aimed to do to repay those that had helped him. Frowning, the man settled down to watch the girl dance, taking in her appearance the second she stepped onto the platform. Shock crossed his features, and then he grinned. _Ah. So that's why there wasn't anything about a daughter...nobody knew!_

He wanted to laugh at her, though not in a mocking way. She looked similar to him when he wasn't wearing the hoop that hung from his right ear, with silver hair and golden eyes. But there was no way that those markings were as real as his. His hadn't been painted on. He nodded to himself, taking in the intricate style of her hair. So she had her father's ears, did she? It made sense; he would bet everything he owned that Seika looked exactly like her father without the get up on.

Humming thoughtfully as the girl began to do a graceful dance, moving easily thanks to her youkai blood, he turned away, reaching for his phone and dialing a number. He held it to his ear, heading for the stairs, done with the festival for the night. He would visit again, though not without another person with him. He didn't want to piss off the strongest miko in existence.

"Rikuto," an impatient rumble said on the other side of the call, "I told you not to contact me unless necessary. What."

He chuckled at his father's snippish tone and his mother's muffled squabbling from nearby. "Sorry, Chichi-ue," he apologized, speaking formally to hopefully gain his father's forgiveness. "It's just...I think it's time we hunt down Oji-san."

There was a split second of silence before his father answered cautiously, "The last time I heard of him, he was somewhere deep in the Himalayan Mountains, Rikuto, teaching our ways to a hidden tribe. It will not be easy to find him if we attempt it. He does not show up unless he wishes to. Finding him is near impossible. Why do you want to find him?"

Rikuto paused, glancing over his shoulder at the brightly lit Higurashi Shrine. "You know how we've been checking recently to find out what happened to Kagome Higurashi? I found her. And her daughter."

There was a moment's silence, and then a sharp growl. "A child? The miko had a child with someone other than him? He will not be pleased at all..."

"No," Rikuto laughed, "No. The child is his, I'm certain. Of course, she had your markings painted on her face, but there is no mistaking Oji-san's ears, no matter how much hair you use. There's a more important issue, however...she's in a wheelchair."

"Are you certain this is Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes," Rikuto said firmly. "She was at the Higurashi Shrine's Winter Festival, Chichi-ue. She told the stories of the Shikon no Tama and all of the people involved. The way she described you all...the way she spoke of Oji-san...there's no doubt. She's Kagome Higurashi. I'm not sure of why she's in a wheelchair, though when I spoke with her, she mentioned her back hurting badly. It might have something to do with where she's been...she did a good job of hiding from us, eh? Managed to escape to who the hell knows where."

"Is she aware of our condition, Rikuto?" his father said sharply, impatient.

"No, not that I could tell." Rikuto leaned against a telephone pole near a sleek black car - his own. "Should I hang around until you and Haha-ue come home? Make sure she's okay? If those bastards find out who she is and who her daughter is..."

"Keep close to Higurashi Shrine, but do not let her know you are watching. Do not let yourself be seen. Negotiations are almost finished here, and soon we'll be able to retrieve her should my idiot of an Otouto return...or if he doesn't. Be wary, Rikuto. There are still people fighting with violence. Keep an eye on her. Only show yourself if you must."

Without another word, the phone clicked off, leaving Rikuto Takahashi to grin at its suddenly blank screen.

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**

**Things have begun to get serious, no? o.o I'm pretty sure you can all guess who Rikuto was on the phone with. Lol. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3

_"This hole in my heart is in the shape of you and no-one else can fit it. Why would I want them to?"_

_**~Anonymous**_

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kagome tugged thoughtfully on her raven-colored hair as she watched her mother carefully help Seika down the many stone stairs from the bottom of them, her gaze never leaving her daughter. When Seika's foot slipped on the icy stone, her breath caught nervously in her throat. When they reached the bottom, Kagome sighed in relief, scooping her coat-clad daughter into her lap. "Thanks, Okaa-san. I'm sorry I can't do it myself..."<p>

"You know that's not your fault, Kagome," Kaori chided, kissing her daughter's head. "You and Seika enjoy yourselves, alright? I wish I could go with you guys...but I promised Sota I would help finish taking the booths down..."

"Don't worry, Seika and I will bring stuff back for supper," Kagome told her mother, pulling Seika's hat down carefully over her ears. Seika rumbled her agreement, the sound higher pitched then her father's had been, and Kagome chuckled, her gaze softening at the sound. She'd only figured out how to make it the day before and now refused to stop, making Kagome laugh every time she did it.

Kaori glanced thoughtfully at the sky. "Be careful, Kagome," she warned, hugging herself. "I think it's going to snow again...and I don't want you getting hurt again, especially on your last day here in Japan..."

"I know," Kagome gave her mother a comforting smile, wheeling her wheelchair away and starting down the sidewalk. "Save a place for us at the table, Okaa-san! We'll be back before dinner, I promise!" With a final wave, they rounded a corner and Seika giggled as she tilted her head back to catch a single falling snowflake on her tongue. "Are you excited to go back to school and tell your class about your trip, Seika?"

Seika scowled, shaking her head. "I don't want to go back, Okaa-san...can't we stay here? Everyone's mean to me back home..."

"I know," Kagome sighed softly, biting her lip. "People are mean everywhere though, and I feel better when we're back home." She paused in her wheeling to pat her daughter's cheek. "Not so many memories there. This place reminds me so much of when your father was around...it hurts."

Seika was silent for a few moments as they made their way through the city, determined to reach a restaurant and then go to a movie. Finally, she glanced over. "Um, Okaa-san? Why do you never say Oto-san's name?"

Kagome blinked. "I said it at the festival, Seika. Did you not hear?"

"No, I did," Seika insisted. "I just...I noticed that you don't like saying it. You haven't said it since the festival. Why?" Her innocent golden eyes locked on her mother and Kagome licked her lips, refusing to answer, instead beaming and waving towards where someone had lit up their shop with Christmas lights already. Seika dropped the subject, curling against her mother with a small sigh.

"Look," Kagome said softly, "There's the place we're going to eat at. What do you think?" She motioned towards a large building with fairly empty outside tables. In fact, Kagome suddenly realized, glancing around them, the streets were pretty empty for the time of day, too. Suddenly nervous, Kagome hurried over to the restaurant - only for her wheelchair to suddenly be pushed out of the way as people came streaming outside, terror written on their faces as they screamed. Kagome swore as she struggled to stop her wheelchair, her fingers being tweaked until she managed to stop it. Seika clutched her mother in confusion. "Okaa-san?" she breathed, watching the people flee, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Kagome admitted softly. She hesitantly let her _reiki_ cackle up in a threatening way, warning anyone but Seika to stay away. Seika winced, but didn't move, used to the shocking energy. "Come on, I think we should-" She was cut off when a few more people left the restaurant, looking annoyed. But these, unlike the previous people, didn't look like she expected them to. These had different looks, whether it be a pair of wings sprouting from their backs, horns, clawed hands, and even what looked like a tube growing from both eyes. "Oh, my God," Kagome breathed, clapping a hand over her mouth when one of them turned a piercing yet curious red-eyed look on them. "Y-youkai?"

A sharply toothed oni glanced at her, frowning slightly before looking away, speaking quietly to the tori youkai beside him. The sudden silence was interrupted yet again when across the street, more people fled a building, screaming, and then, before Kagome knew it, the streets were suddenly filled with hysterical humans as they tried to escape the "monsters" around them. Gritting her teeth and struggling to keep her wheelchair from moving, clutching Seika desperately with her free hand, Kagome gasped, "What on earth...? Seika, hold on, okay?" Seika gave a terrified nod as someone buffeted the hat from her head by accident, ripping at the bobby pins that attached it to her head. She whimpered, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

Cautious, Kagome wheeled herself forward, allowing the people that ran around to push her unintentionally. But that plan suddenly went wrong when the wheelchair was shoved out of the way and out of Kagome's control. Cursing under her breath, the miko snatched at the wheels, trying to stop it - just as the sounds of engines filled her ears. Her head snapped up, everything moving too quickly for her to see it clearly. Seika gave a shrill and scared scream as a car screeched towards them, horn blaring and headlights blinding. Kagome threw her hands up in front of them in desperation, struggling to put up the first barrier she'd created in years, but all that came from her fingertips were pink sparks. _Damn! This just had to happen when I was out of practice!_

And then, someone leaped to the rescue, plucking both mother and daughter out out of the wheelchair and back to safety seconds before the wheelchair was destroyed by a car that suddenly swerved and slammed into a building and multiple people. A low growl escaped the person who'd rescued them, and Kagome, eyes round with shock, glanced up. Her heart nearly stopped for a moment as she stared at the person, her grip around Seika tightening. "S-Sesshomaru?" she breathed.

The demon holding them grinned down at her. "Nope. Nice to see you again, Oba-san, though I'm sorry that such problematic circumstances have happened..." Kagome's lips parted, her gaze full of shock, and he chuckled. "Forgot I didn't introduce myself properly the other night...Rikuto Takahashi, son of Sesshomaru and Rin Takahashi, at your service, Kagome-sama." He winked, then smiled broadly at the quivering Seika, who stared at his markings with wide eyes. "Didn't expect to have a cousin, but nice to meet you, little one."

"You're...okay," Kagome breathed, kissing Seika's head soothingly when the small hanyou whimpered. "Okay, so I'm dreaming. Nice. Did I die and wake up here or something?"

Rikuto chuckled. "No, you're awake and alive." Gently, he tightened his grip, hoisting her further up so that she wouldn't be dropped. "Sorry I couldn't grab your chair...Oto-san and Okaa-san will replace it. And explain everything. After they get back from the bothersome meeting that'll be taking place now that this has happened...no point in using my own illusion anymore...come on, I'll take you two home. Nii-chan will help me keep you guys safe until Oto-san can show up."

"Sesshomaru has children," Kagome said faintly, looking stunned. "He's still alive...okay. Okay, then, let's go. Let's go home. S-Seika. You okay?"

Seika buried her face in her mother's throat. "Yeah," she squeaked, "I'm okay, Okaa-san."

"Good. Then let's head home."

* * *

><p>"This is not what I imagined as home," Kagome muttered, taking in the rather large yet homely looking house as a cheerful Rikuto stepped inside. It was furnished beautifully, with decorations that had obviously been put there by a feminine touch. Seika, clutching Rikuto's jean-clad leg, stuck close, silent and not wanting to go too far.<p>

"It's home to me," Rikuto said with a shrug, ducking out of the entry way and into a large living room, where a wide-eyed woman was standing. "Hello, Nii-chan."

"Who's this?" she snapped warily, her golden gaze flicking between Kagome and Seika...and then remaining on the small hanyou. Unlike her brother, she didn't have all of Sesshomaru's markings. She had a simple crescent moon in the center of her forehead, though it faced the other way, and her hair was a deep chocolate brown. Her eyes were dark, flecked with slivers of gold, and she was tall, taller than Rikuto. "Why did you bring them here? Chichi-ue will kill you."

"Nii-chan, meet Kagome, Oji-san's mate, and their daughter Seikatsu. Oba-san, Seika, meet my sister, Noriko Takahashi... Nii-chan, where's Takao?" Pushing past his sister, Rikuto gently set Kagome down on a plush looking couch. Seika scrambled up into her mother's lap, and Kagome hugged her tightly in reassurance.

"Takao went with Chichi-ue and Haha-ue." Noriko surveyed Kagome cautiously. "You are Inuyasha-oji-san's mate? Kagome Higurashi? The Miko of Legends that destroyed the Shikon no Tama and rid the world of Naraku?"

"Yes," Kagome said, raising her chin. "I am all of that and more."

"...hn," Noriko sniffed, then turned away. "I will contact Chichi-ue, alert him of what you have done. He will not be pleased with your interference, Rikuto...though I can't blame you. The second we heard of what had happened, we knew there would be trouble concerning her. You did well on bringing her here." With that, Noriko left the room.

"She's like her father," Kagome said quietly, rubbing one of Seika's ears soothingly to calm her tensed daughter down. "Sesshomaru was always icy, cautious, and focused like that..."

"She was raised in a different time then I," Rikuto said with a shrug. "Oto-san's not like that anymore, Oba-san, trust me. Okaa-san has calmed him and warmed him up a bit from what I've heard. I believe she was born around...eight years after you left? She was raised to take over his command if he should perish. I, on the other hand, was raised when he wasn't as guarded, only about a hundred and fifty years ago."

"Oh, my," Kagome murmured, sounding surprised...though she didn't understand why. She remembered a conversation she'd had with her hanyou love a few months before their separation. She'd questioned how old he was after the fifty years he'd been pinned to the tree, and he'd answered himself to be nearly two hundred years old. "That's lovely...Sesshomaru won't be angry, right? And what about Seika's father?"

"Oji-san's kinda in the Himalayan Mountains right now," Rikuto admitted sheepishly. "I'll let Oto-san tell you why...it may be a while before they come home though. This has _got_ to have caused quite a few problems...you are aware of the riots that have been occurring?"

"Of course," Kagome answered. "They've been on the news recently."

"They are youkai that have grown tired of hiding from the human eye." He lightly tugged on a lock of his hair as he dropped onto the couch a foot away from her, golden eyes thoughtful. "They believe that youkai should be allowed to walk around without concern for their physical appearances...we didn't believe they would go so far, though. If this happened at a universal rate, there may be a world war coming."

"That's just what we want," Kagome said sarcastically.

Seika seemed mildly interested. "A war? You think there will be a war?"

"No," Kagome scolded, "No wars, dear. Forget he said that. There won't be a war, and even if there is, we'll be safe. You'll be safe. I hope," she mumbled under her breath, soothingly kissing her head again.

Noriko suddenly swept back into the room. Her hair had been tied back in the time that she'd been gone, showing off three slim magenta streaks on each side of her neck. She adjusted her T-shirt. "Chichi-ue is aware of Kagome-oba-san's presence. He said it is alright and to keep her safe."

"I could have told you he'd say that," Rikuto muttered, rolling his eyes. "Oji-san would kill him if he didn't protect her...he say anything else?"

She contemplated, pursing her lips. "Yes, actually," Noriko admitted, "There appears to be an issue. After you discovering Kagome-oba-san at the festival, he did as you believed was correct and attempted to make contact with Inuyasha-oji-san..." Kagome's gaze sharpened as she watched the half-demon woman. "He's not in the Himalayans anymore. In fact, he's disappeared. Nobody knows where."

Kagome's grip tightened harshly over Seika, making her wince and squirm to escape the painful grip. "What do you mean? You don't know where he is?"

Noriko gave her aunt an apologetic look. "I apologize, but no. We are uncertain as to where he may have slipped off to...you have to understand." Her voice took on a surprisingly gentle tone. "He's not been well for the last two centuries. He's lonely, has been since he lost Miroku, Sango, and their children...the only one who shares his grief now is Shippo. We've been expecting something like this to happen for over one hundred years...although he did choose a horrid time to do it." Her gentle look vanished, hardening. "I'll call Shippo, see what he knows...if anyone knows where he'll be, it's him."

Kagome interrupted, glancing hesitantly at Rikuto for confirmation on whether or not her question would have an answer she liked. "Could you...I know Sesshomaru's going to explain, but could Shippo...?"

"Of course. He'd be more than happy to see you," Rikuto said cheerfully, standing. "Oto-san won't mind. God knows he hangs around here enough as it is...Noriko, would you mind inviting Shippo over? I need to go get something for them to eat at least...Seika looks hungry."

Seika flushed, covering her belly when it growled. "Sorry, Okaa-san," she mumbled when Kagome chuckled, kissing her cheek affectionately.

"Don't apologize, Seika," she soothed, "Why don't you go with Rikuto and make me something to eat, too?" Seika gave her a surprised look, then glanced at Rikuto for confirmation. The older hanyou waved her after him, and Seika's lips spread into a huge grin as she hopped after him with eagerness.

Kagome waited until they'd all left the room, then buried her face in her hands, her heart pounding in her chest. She'd been so close. _So damn close_, to happiness. And now he was gone, disappearing into the mysterious mountains he'd inhabited for who knew how long.

She sat there in the living room alone for close to an hour, and she'd begun to feel forgotten when Noriko suddenly popped her head in with a faint smile. "Sorry, Kagome-oba-san, Seika-chan and Onee-chan are making cookies and other yummy treats to share with you." Kagome raised an eyebrow; she suddenly seemed so much warmer, as if out of the presence of her family calmed her. "But Shippo's here...want me to send him- Hey! Watch it!"

A grinning young man shoved past her, green eyes sparkling with excitement as they landed on the astonished miko. "Kagome!" he greeted with a broad grin as Noriko scoffed and disappeared again. "You're back!"

"Sh-Shippo," Kagome stammered, looking beyond shocked. For some reason, she'd been expecting the kitsune kit she'd left. Instead, a fully grown youkai stood before her, a good foot or so taller than what she'd been when she'd been able to stand. His hair wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. It had been tied at the nape of his neck, still as brilliantly red as ever. But what surprised her most was the five tails that shifted and moved behind him. Unable to help herself, she threw her arms out, wanting to hug him. "I never left, you never showed up!" she cried as he suddenly sank down beside her, wrapping her a large hug. He left her breathless, and when she pulled back, she rested a hand against his cheek. "You grew up..."

He rolled his eyes in a very familiar way, and Kagome's eyes softened with warmth. "Of course I did. Everyone grows up eventually." Shippo gently squeezed her again before pulling back completely, sitting on his knees in front of her, his green eyes warm with a gentleness that she was unused to. "Of course, I didn't run off and have kids no one knew about..."

Kagome let a faint smile flash across her face. "You saw Seika then, I take it?" When Shippo nodded, she chuckled, her eyes growing distant as she began to speak. "I didn't know I was pregnant when we went up against Naraku, Shippo...but I know exactly when it happened." She cocked her head to the side, arching a brow. "_Did_ you run off and have little kitsune children?"

Shippo shook his head, green eyes amused. "No. Haven't met anyone interested yet. There was a little vixen a couple centuries ago, but she left with one of the other kitsunes I trained with." His tails swished along the ground behind him and Kagome made herself take a step back, remember that this wasn't the Shippo she had left behind. The Shippo she'd left behind had needed her like a child needed a mother. She _had_ been his mother. And she'd left them all behind...

"Okaa-san?" Seika's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she glanced back to see Seika peering through the doorway at her. Seika held out a plate full of cookies. "Um, Rikuto said to bring these to you and Shippo-san."

"Call me Shippo, Seika-chan," Shippo told her, smiling crookedly at the young hanyou. Seika giggled, then hurried over to hand her mother the plate of cookies, then gave Shippo a look. "What?"

"Don't eat all of the cookies," Seika ordered, her ears pricking forward so that she could hear every little noise the kitsune made. "That's what Rikuto said to tell you. We're gonna go make brownies now, Okaa-san...love you!" She pecked her mother on the cheek, then scurried off to do just that.

Kagome popped a cookie into her mouth, humming at it's taste with a warm look. Shippo snorted. "She's like a miniature version of her father."

"With my attitude," Kagome added, laughing softly. "She can be a good person, but when she doesn't get what she wants...she gets mouthy. It's kind of cute when she's shouting and pouting." She sighed quietly, then turned a firm look on the kitsune. "Screw waiting for Sesshomaru...where's Inuyasha, Shippo?" It surprised her; it was the first time saying his name in years outside of the story days before. And it didn't hurt. "I know he's in the mountains, and he's disappeared, but _why_? What _happened_?"

"I believe," a new voice interrupted before Shippo could speak, its tone icy, "I will answer that question. The kitsune has a biased opinion that I am not fond of."  
>Kagome's head snapped around, and her gaze widened as she took in the familiar icy youkai lord dressed in a modern day suit. The mokomoko she'd often seen across one shoulder was nowhere to be found. And beside him was a young woman holding onto his sleeve with a brilliant smile on her face. Kagome recognized the smile in an instant. <em>Rin.<em>

"Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed, looking startled. Before she could say more, however, Seika suddenly came running into the room, throwing herself into her mother's lap and growling furiously as Kagome set the cookies aside. Seika threw her arms around her mother's lap, glaring viciously at Sesshomaru with an attempt at a warning growl. "Seika? What's wrong?"

"I don't like him," Seika said bluntly, "He's dangerous."

Sesshomaru snorted decisively. "At least his daughter is smart," he muttered, earning an eye roll from the woman beside him.

"Don't be rude," Rin scolded. She practically danced over to Kagome, her movement was so graceful. When she sat beside the miko, her back was ramrod straight, as if the position was natural. "Hello, little one. I know he's dangerous, but he won't hurt you or your mother. I promise."

Seika's ears flattened against her head. "I don't want _your_ promise," the five year old said coldly, "I want _his_ word. I don't trust him. He is not my Oto-san or my Okaa-san or my Oji-san or my Obaa-san. I do not trust him."

Sesshomaru seemed to examine her for a brief moment, then let a smirk creep onto his face. Kagome, unused to even that bit of emotion, bit her lip. Slowly, the inu youkai bowed respectfully to the young hanyou. "You have my word that neither you or your mother will be harmed, Seikatsu. Even if I did wish to hurt a pup, my own Otouto would not allow it...should he ever decide to show up." He curled a lip, straightening. "Which brings me back to my original purpose. You wished to know what happened to Inuyasha."

Kagome hugged Seika to her, arranging her comfortably in her lap. "You tell me what has happened since I left," she said warily, "And I will tell you what happened from my point of view."

"I'll go help Noriko prepare some tea to drink," Rin murmured, standing again. "Shippo, keep your biased opinions to yourself, please. I do not feel like explaining to Totosai-san why he needs to rebuild our home. Again."

Shippo waved her off. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, then leaned back against the couch by Kagome's legs, his tails squirming out of the way.

Sesshomaru seated himself carefully on a simple chair across from her and Kagome's eyes never left him as he did so. "You wish to know what happened beginning the day you left, correct?" Kagome nodded, running her fingers through Seika's hair. "Nothing that I know of happened in the few years after you left. The kitsune claims Inuyasha awaited your return despite the fact that you never did. Your taijiya and houshi friends had three children, a pair of twins and a boy."

"They had a long life, Kagome," Shippo interrupted at the mournful look that crossed the miko's face. "They passed away from old age surrounded by their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren...and me and Inuyasha and Kirara, of course. She's hanging out with their descendents, by the way. They're kinda like the youkai police."

Sesshomaru growled his annoyance before continuing. "As Rikuto informed me of what he told you, he was correct. He did stay in this area for nearly three hundred years. In that time, I had mated Rin and she had given birth to Noriko.

"But his youkai suddenly surged into power. Inuyasha became unpredictable and would lash out even at Shippo, who came and reported such things to me." Sesshomaru locked gazes with Kagome. "He had gone insane with grief and loss. When I went to retrieve him, I very nearly lost an arm. Again."

Kagome grimaced apologetically. "I'm sorry...this shouldn't have happened...I should have been there...both Seika and I should have been."

"We don't blame you, Kagome," Shippo said firmly, snatching up a cookie from the plate she'd set aside. Seika sat quietly in her lap, listening intently to the story that was being told.

"About a century after his arrival to the Western Castle, he was back in control. I kept him in the building, just to make sure," Sesshomaru explained at Kagome's surprised look. "I am not as biased when concerning the hanyou species as I once was, miko. I have two hanyou children of my own, as you are very well aware.

"Anyhow, he wanted to leave. He had grown tired of the...space he was confined to, though he was very well aware as to _why_. We had been concealing our appearances at the time, but there were some tribes in the further reaches of the world that were unaware and had caused some issues. So I sent him to deal with them on the promise that he would return as soon as he was done.

"It's been taking longer then we expected...the youkai he has been dealing with are set in their traditional ways. They see no need to hide their true forms from the humans that once worshipped them...though I see they will no longer need to worry about such annoyances. Inuyasha has been working with a tribe that lives at the base of Mount Everest until recently, when he suddenly disappeared. We have been unable to contact him for the past few weeks when he _had_ been in contact once a week for years. It is concerning, but he will resurface soon, I am certain. He comes to check on the shrine you called home every few years, to make sure it is still standing."

"Did he know I had moved?" Kagome said quietly, biting her lip. "Did he _know_ I even managed to make it back?"

Sesshomaru, to her surprise, hesitated. "You disappeared. We were uncertain of the specific time you returned to your home on the day that the Shikon no Tama was truly defeated, miko. We must have been busy elsewhere in the months you were here before moving away. The next time we heard of you-"

"You had driven off a bridge and landed in the center of an intersection, resulting in a near-death accident," Rin interrupted quietly, placing a set of tea supplies down on a coffee table. She sat beside Kagome again, her gaze locked on the area before her. "We saw it on the news by chance...we had thought you'd simply died despite Inuyasha's telling of leaving you with your family."

Kagome's face twisted at the memory of her accident, her grip tightening briefly on Seika, who comfortingly patted her cheek, searching her mother's gaze. Kagome rememebered that day almost as well as the day she'd first crossed into the Sengoku Jidai. She could remember the sudden slip of a tire on an icy road before she'd somehow slammed through a stone barrier and was falling through the air into a busy intersection, where a semi-truck had slammed into the side of her vehicle at top speeds. "I...it was too painful with Seika, being at the shrine and remembering what I had lost. I only came back to pay my respects to Ojii-san...we're supposed to go back to England tomorrow."

"That will not happn now, of course," Sesshomaru said icily, just daring her to say otherwise. "Inuyasha could return at any moment, I doubt he would be happy to learn that his mate and pup are half way across the world. It is unnecessary for him to wait longer the he has to. He has already waited five hundred years, miko."

"We're not leaving?" Seika said hopefully, looking excited as she turned her now happy gaze back on her mother.

Kagome took in her hopeful golden eyes and just sighed, shaking her head. "No, we're not leaving, Seika. But...Sesshomaru. Seriously. I'm going to need a new wheelchair. Rikuto promised me you'd get me one. Mine was smashed by a crazy man who couldn't steer his car...what the hell is with all of the youkai suddenly popping up, by the way? Rikuto said they were unhappy with how they've had to hide their true forms..."

"Rebels who have been unhappy with having to disguise themselves," Rin confirmed with a shrug. "We'll deal with it. No worries. At least we don't have to hide ourselves now...oh, I just have to disguise my age. I look too young for Sesshomaru." Rin grinned at the shocked miko, then crossed her arms and sat back. "I'll go get you one as soon as the panic settles down."

"Thank you," Kagome told her honestly, then pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, happiness flooding through her.

For the first time in six years, she felt almost complete. All that was missing was the one that meant the most to her - outside of Seika, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**

**So close, yet so far. :P At least she's discovered the existence of youkai is still there, yes? XD Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

_"After all this time...I still miss you everyday."_

_**~Anonymous**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God! You're safe!" Kaori didn't seem to notice the amused looking kistune that carried her inside the shrine's house. Instead, she merely kissed her daughter's head and then gathered Seika to her in a tight hug. "The news - Kagome, there's- oh!" She'd at last caught sight of a grinning Shippo. "Um, I see you found out already."<p>

Kagome laughed, her eyes warm with amusement as Sota appeared, looking nervous. "Sota, Okaa-san, you remember Shippo? The little kitsune kit from my travels in the Sengoku Jidai?"

"Oh!" Kaori gave a loud gasp, taking in the now fully grown youkai. "This is...this is one of the friends you had? Then, if he's here, is-"

"Yes," Shippo interrupted. Kagome shot him a grateful look and began to play with a lock of her raven-colored hair. "Inuyasha's still around. He _was_ in the Himalayans, but we have no idea where the baka's disappeared off to, though, so a couple of us are going to head out and look for him." He paused, glancing at Kagome. "There are some youkai who might try to get to us through your family, Kagome...we're going to send Koga and Ayame's kit over to watch over you guys while we're gone. Hopefully, when we come back, we'll have Inuyasha with us."

"Thank you," Kagome told him gratefully, then arched an eyebrow. "Koga and Ayame, eh? They got together?" Shippo nodded, then asked Kaori politely where he could set Kagome down. Kaori waved for him to follow, and Seika trotted along at their side.

"Shippo," Seika said excitedly, "You're going to go get my Oto-san?" Shippo glanced at her, then gave a lop-sided smile as he nodded. Seika looked absolutely ecstatic. "I'll get to have an Oto-san now, too, Okaa-san!"

"Yes, you will," Kagome said softly, holding her arms out for her daughter the second she was seated on the couch. Seika crawled into her lap, making that happy little rumble she had worked on. "Thank you, Shippo...be safe, alright? All of you."

"We will," Shippo promised, smiling brightly at his adopted mother before disappearing from view, moving too quickly for their eyes to see. Kaori sat on the couch beside her daughter and granddaughter, her eyes thoughtful, and Kagome arched her eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm just...so long. It's been so long, and now they're showing up," Kaori admitted, looking nervous. "Inuyasha's...I don't feel right, Kagome. Other then Seika and Inuyasha, I haven't seen any other youkai. It hasn't...I know you were with them, fighting them even years ago, but are you safe? With that man just now?"

Unable to help herself, Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "You're worried about _Shippo_? I was hanging around Inuyasha's older brother and you're concerned about _Shippo_? Okaa-san, I was practically Shippo's _mother_. Trust me. I'm safe with him, and with the youkai I will be around from now on. They'll protect us for Inuyasha." Her gaze softened as she smiled at Seika, then gently tweaked her daughter's ear. "Why don't you go get something comfy to wear on and we'll sit down to watch a movie?"

"Okay!" Seika said eager, darting off to do as she'd been told.

Kaori chuckled, then glanced up as Sota flopped down onto the couch on the other side of his sister. "So who else will we be meeting up with then? We've met the all powerful Shippo...who else?"

Kagome smirked lightly. "I met with Sesshomaru - Inuyasha's brother - earlier along with his wife and two children. As Shippo said, the child of another two of my friends from then is going to be standing guard. Apparently the rioters were upset that they had to hide their true forms and may come after Seika and I to get at them. Maybe Kirara eventually, though I'm not as sure about her. She's helping people try to keep the rioters in check right now without causing too much panic. And, hopefully, Inuyasha will show up eventually..." Her smirk disappeared, shifting into a darkened look. "Doubt he'll want me now. I'm practically useless."

"We are not," Kaori said sharply, "going that way again, Kagome Higurashi."

Sota narrowed his eyes. "You're not going all depressed on us again, are we, Nii-chan? Inuyasha's a good guy from what we remember. He won't walk off because you can't walk...besides. You've got Seika. What hanyou wouldn't want his own kid?"

Seika came prancing in at that moment, and she threw herself into her mother's arms, practically purring as she nuzzled into her lap. "What movie?" she said eagerly, eyes flashing. Kagome grinned, knowing her daughter didn't care which movie, just that they were watching one. She glanced at the two other family members in the room. "Oji-san, Obaa-san, are you gonna watch a movie, too?"

"Sure, kiddo," Sota said with a playful smile.

"I'm sorry, Seika, but I have to do the dishes," Kaori said apologetically. She stood swiftly, ruffled her granddaughter's silver hair affectionately, then left the room.

"Don't worry," Sota told Kagome at the concerned look on her face. "Okaa-san will come around. She's not used to the youkai...she'll get over it. Especially when they find Inuyasha."

Kagome reached for the TV remote, gritting her teeth when she couldn't get to it. Silently, Seika climbed off of her lap to fetch it, handing it to her before climbing back to her happy place. "And you're used to youkai all of a sudden?"

Sota shrugged as she turned the television on. "Why not? They're badass...don't repeat that, Seika," he said quickly when Kagome glowered at him.

Seika blinked innocently. "Repeat what, Oji-san?"

Kagome tweaked her ear, and in a happy silence, the trio settled down to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up the next morning to someone ringing the doorbell. Sota, who'd crashed on the other end of the couch with Seika curled up between them, yawned as he stood, waving for the drowsy Seika to curl up against her mother. "I got it, stay here, kiddo..." Grumbling, he left the room, mumbling about people coming over at six a.m. in the morning.<p>

A moment later, however, he looked wide-awake as he peeked in. "Hey, Kagome, it's for you."

Kagome sighed deeply, pushing herself up so that she was sitting straight up. "Send 'em in." Seika, now more awake then before, wrinkled her nose and hid her face in her mother's side. She glanced down at her daughter. "What's wrong, Seika?"

"It smells bad," Seika complained, yawning tiredly. The three had been up late watching their movie - one that Seika particularly liked - and Seika now looked as if she regretted staying up two hours past her usual bed time."Like really, really bad."

Kagome understood what her daughter meant the second Sota stepped in with someone at his side. Her eyebrows snapped up and a grin appeared on her face as she took in the handsome face and icy blue eyes. "Koga," she mused without looking the least bit surprised. Her eyes gleamed excitedly at the sight of him, though. "I thought your child was coming to watch us, not you."

The ookami youkai's lips curved into a huge grin. "Eh, he's around. Just thought I'd stop by and say hello since I'm allowed to now..." He held his arms out. "Can I have a hug? For old time's sake?"

"You're as determined as ever to get yourself killed," Kagome sighed, but waved him over. Seika scurried to safety, clinging to her uncle's sweatpants with a disgusted look on her face. Koga paused to glance at her in surprise, tail swishing thoughtfully, and Kagome grinned. "His daughter. Don't ask." She dragged him in for a tight hug, grateful once again that her friends had survived the five hundred years. Koga returned it, nearly enveloping the small woman in his arms before ruffling her hair playfully and stepping back, a smug look on his face. "So," she commented, "Ayame, huh?"

He made a face, and Kagome arched an eyebrow. "She's pissed," he mumbled. "Didn't let her come with us. She's behind on her work," he explained at Kagome's annoyed frown. "She needs to get caught up or she's going to get fired, especially now that her human boss is going to find out that his employee is a ookami youkai. The trouble's starting up, hence the reason my son will be hanging around."

"Where is he?" Kagome demanded, glancing at her silent brother and daughter, who watched on with curiosity in both of their eyes. "Why didn't you bring him in here to meet me?"

Koga's smile vanished, becoming a look of concern. "Sesshomaru was right to offer some protection...we noticed a youkai looking towards the shrine as if he was expecting something to happen. He's taken up his job immediately because of it."

Kagome chewed thoughtfully on her lip, frustrated. "I would put up a barrier if I could, but...I can't. I haven't been able to put up a barrier in years...there was never a need to until now."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome, we've got you guys covered." Koga ruffled her hair a second time, then gave a final grin, showing off his fangs. Kagome looked at him closely, taking in the simple T-shirt and jeans he wore, then looked back up at his face. Definitely weird seeing her friends from the Sengoku Jidai in modern clothing. "I've gotta go. Heading out with the others to hunt down the mutt...you guys be careful. If ya gotta go somewhere, make sure you have Ichirou - my son - with you, got it?"

"Got it," Kagome confirmed. "Thank you, Koga...please. Bring him home." She smiled a final sweet smile at the ookami youkai, then beckoned Seika over when he left. "Come on, Seika," she said cheerfully. "Time for you to get dressed..."

* * *

><p>"Does she know?"<p>

Sesshomaru grimaced at the question. He knew _exactly_ who and what his son was talking about, but he merely ignored it in favor of touching his Rin's cheek. Rin would be staying with his mother until his return, and he found himself relieved that Kimi had even considered protecting her...though he didn't know why. Kimi adored Rin. Rin smiled, then went to join Kimi. Finally, he turned to Rikuto, who stood beside Noriko and Takao, a sharp-eyed golden-brown haired taka youkai. The wings that grew from between his shoulder blades rustled uncertainly. "No," Sesshomaru finally admitted, watching out of the corner of his eye as Rin and Kimi left. "The miko is not aware of Otouto' state."

"She's going to purify you," Shippo muttered, shaking his head. "She's going to be seriously upset."

"It is Otouo's job to tell her why he has reverted to the form he chooses now," Sesshomaru answered curtly. "It is not my job to explain why." He surveyed the small group that was setting out to hunt Inuyasha down, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Shippo, Koga, Noriko, Takao, Rikuto, and Sesshomaru himself. Not very many, but it would hopefully be enough to find the missing inu hanyou.

"He won't be happy either," Rikuto commented, crossing his arms, eyes thoughtfully locked on his father. "He doesn't like when he tries to run off and we find him...he gets all irritated and tries to kill us half the time."

"I am sure," Sesshomaru sighed with exaggerated patience as he prepared _youki_ to change himself into his true form, "That Otouto will not mind the fact that we are searching for him because his mate has revealed herself, alongside the pup she gave birth to. His pup."

Takao cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru," he said, his voice deep and gruff, clipped from lack of using. It wasn't very often the taka youkai spoke, but when he did, it was usually something important. "I do not believe that Inuyasha will care much in his current state."

"Even his youkai side adores her," Shippo reminded them all, his tails twitching irritably. "We should have thought to grab something with her scent on it...it would have convinced him a thousand times better then we can ever hope to."

"Already done," Koga said smugly, digging in his pocket. He pulled out a small plastic bag, showing it to the rest of them. "Stopped by her place today, nicked off a lock of hair when she wasn't paying attention. No worries."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, then suddenly took a few small steps back, eyes bleeding red. Within seconds, a white dog stood in his place, towering hundreds of feet above them. He growled, the sound thundering loudly in the air. He seemed almost happy to be in his true form, and they couldn't blame him. It had been centuries since they'd been able to take on such forms.

"Time to leave," Noriko clarified thoughtfully. She touched Takao's cheek affectionately, then practically glided over to her father, still managing to look graceful as she swarmed up to perch lightly upon his back. Rikuto grinned and copied her, easily scrambling up to sit himself behind her on their parent's broad white back.

Takao snorted softly, then shook himself, feathers seeming to sprout into a sudden existence as a rather large hawk emerged in his place. He shuffled his feathers, preparing to take flight, and Shippo copied, transforming with ease until a strange looking crow. Koga scowled at all of them. "All very nice, but how the hell am _I_ getting around?"

A mew came in response and the ookami glanced over to see a determined looking nekomata youkai. "Kirara," Shippo stated, sounding surprised. She purred in response, wagging her twin tails, and then transformed into her larger form in a ball of fire. Shaking her thick ruff out, the youkai gave Shippo a look, and then turned to Koga.

"Thanks," the ookami youkai muttered, ruffling her ears before swinging up onto her back. Without further hesitation, Sesshomaru grumbled and launched himself into the sky with ease, Rikuto throwing his head back to laugh as he did so. Noriko reached behind her and smacked the back of his head in her irritation before they disappeared among the clouds that were beginning to form.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." Koga commented, and then swore irritably when Kirara launched herself after Sesshomaru, giving a roar as she did so.

* * *

><p><em>Boom!<em>

Kagome soothingly ran her fingers through her daughter's silver hair as the young girl cringed in her lap, whimpering quietly. "Seika," she said softly, lightly scratching behind one ear. "It's only thunder..." She glanced at Sota, who shook his head. "It shouldn't be thundering though...it should be snowing if anything."

Sota pressed his lips into a hard line. "It is kind of weird...should I see if the youkai guy wants to come inside? Okaa-san's not home and the poor guy is hanging out in the rain..."

"Go ahead," Kagome agreed, glancing up for a moment before returning her anxious gaze back to Seika's head. Seika whimpered quietly before nuzzling against her mother's knee. "It's okay, Seika...you'll be fine."

"My nose hurts," Seika moaned softly, "My ears, too."

"I know, I know," Kagome soothed, smoothing her fingers through Seika's hair. "It'll stop as soon as the storm is over, I promise." Her eyes darted up when Sota ducked back in with a soaking wet youkai that looked about her brother's age. "Ichirou, right?"

Ichirou gave a curt nod, his ice blue eyes serious as he shoved his hands through his cropped red hair. "Yeah. I feel the cub's pain...my nose hurts, too." He wrinkled it up with a dark look. "This isn't just a storm, Kagome-san. There's some kind of youkai hanging about. I thought I'd warn you guys."

Kagome's gaze sharpened and she turned a look back on him. "A youkai? What kind?"

"A kaminari youkai, I think." A thunder demon. Kagome shuddered, her mind drifting back to Hiten and Manten, youkai that had very nearly killed her and Shippo. "Don't worry, I've called my Okaa-san. She's alerted another youkai ally of ours. They're coming over to help me should it decide to attack."

"Thank you, Ichirou," Kagome said gratefully. "We'll stay inside. Um, is there anything I can do for Seika so that her nose feels any better?"

He flashed an apologetic smile. "No, there's nothing to help with a sore nose. Don't worry. She'll be all right. I'll let you know if anything happens," he added, then ducked back out of the room.

"A kaminari youkai?" Sota frowned, crossing his arms. "I've never heard of any of those..."

"Seriously?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "They were a huge part of Ojii-san's tales every five seconds, Sota. He grinned sheepishly, then flopped down onto the couch beside them, reaching out to pat the whimpering Seika's back. "Hey, kiddo," he murmured, "You'll be all right, hm?"

"My nose," Seika moaned again. She buried her face tighter into Kagome's lap, and Kagome hummed softly, soothing the young girl with a touch to her back.

They sat like this for a while...until something made a crash so loud that the house shook. Seika shrieked in fear, and Kagome pulled her closer, concern flashing across her face. "Sota. Open the blinds. _Now_."

Sota darted to the windows to do as he was told, then shouted in surprise, ripping back. "What the hell?!" A face grinned mere inches from his through the glass, crazed red eyes proud. His face was dirty, covered in bruises and blood, and electricity cackled around his fingers, which he suddenly pressed against the glass.

"GET DOWN!" Kagome cried, immediately doubling over Seika and covering her head. Sota threw himself behind the couch, seeming panicked. The youkai's electricity cackled violently, and then the entire wall exploded in. Seika screamed shrilly in fear, and Kagome went into defensive mode, gritting her teeth in frustration when she couldn't get a barrier to blossom up.

"Found you," the kaminari youkai purred, staggering through the destruction he had caused. "I've been lookin' for ya, miko girl. They took my mate...I'll take theirs!"

"I don't think so," Kagome hissed back, swallowing thickly. There wasn't much she could do anymore. Her powers had somehow diminished over the years she'd not been fighting to protect herself and her friends. Seika was unable to do anything, too young to fight. And Sota was just downright useless in a situation like this. So where was Ichirou?

As if recognizing the wary question in her eyes, the youkai snickered. "Cubby out there isn't really cubby anymore. More like a pile of dismembered limbs."

Kagome felt a flash of grief for the poor Ichirou. He'd been grinning at them not too long ago... Furious, she snapped, "Sota! Go grab the bow and quiver ful of arrows from my closet- SEIKA!" The kaminari suddenly launched himself at them, cackling with laughter when Seika screamed and squirmed to dart after her uncle when he went to grab the weapons Kagome had requested.

Kagome grunted in pain when the kaminari youkai landed on her, sending jolts of electricity sliding across her flesh. She cried out when he snickered and let the voltage go up. Her cry became a scream of agony as pain sliced through her, worse than anything she'd ever felt, worse than even when she'd been in her wreck. Seika, who'd ducked behind the couch, sobbed hysterically in fear, unable to do anything.

Suddenly, something came flying through the hole that been exploded inward. The youkai was distracted, glancing over his shoulder, though he continued to shock Kagome enough that the screaming only increased. But then he was suddenly ripped from her body and sent flying through another wall with an enraged snarl.

Ichirou stood there, slicked from head to toe in his own blood, quivering with a look of utter pain and exhaustion, but a dark look on his face. "Don't touch her," he snarled, pausing to glance at the shocked - literally - miko. She quivered, her gaze staring blankly above her, and concern filled him. He hadn't failed, had he? His father and Sesshomaru would kill him if Inuyasha didn't! But then she moaned softly when Seika darted over, touching her cheek with a wince, and he sighed in relief. She was alive. If barely.

The youkai came stumbling back, a sneer on his face. "Well, well, well, wolfy. Protecting the miko girl for your bastard Oto-san? Too bad you won't be able to." With a single flick of his finger, Ichirou was on the ground, electricity ripping through him violently. He groaned, looking very much like Kagome as he fought to get back to his feet.

The youkai ignored him in favor of smirking at Seika, who shrieked, "OJI-SAN!"

Sota came running, weapons in hand, then swore colorfully as he ducked behind a wall, a bolt of lightning zapping at where he'd been. "Seika?! You okay?!"

"Okaa-san," Seika moaned desperately, sobbing as she tried to wake her mother. "Okaa-san, wake up!" But Kagome remained still, her body trembling every now and then as the electricity zipped up and down her form.

And then, out of nowhere, a sixth person joined the crazy fray. They slammed into the kaminari with a roar of pure outrage, ignoring the pain of the electricity in favor of snapping viciously at his throat with their fangs. The youkai shrieked, shoving the lightning through his fingers, but the newcomer simply ignored it in favor of burying their fangs in his throat and ripping it out with ease, a look of disgust on their face.

Seika screamed again, her golden eyes wide with fear as she ducked down, blood spattering the space around them. Sota peeked out around the corner, shocked expression locking onto the disgusted looking male that stepped away, glaring at the dead kaminari. And then he was gone, as if he hadn't been there to begin with.

"What...the hell?" Sota breathed, then threw aside the bow and arrows to check on his sister. "Kagome? Kagome? Can you hear me?" She didn't respond, and he moved closer, fear filling him.

But then a barely conscious Ichirou was dragging both he and Seika back, his eyes bright with fear. "Back up. _Now_."

No sooner had he spoken that Kagome's body arched, a massive explosion of bright pink light crackling outward in a violent way, sending all three flying backwards and outside, through the hole the kaminari youkai had created. Seika wailed in pain and Ichirou groaned, gagging as he rolled away. "Seika?" Sota whispered at the young girl writhed desperately, clutching at the ground as her silver hair bled black, the side of her face charred.

Ichirou vomited onto the ground, his own body charred from the searing power of Kagome's miko abilities. Becoming nearly hysterical, Sota threw his arms in the air. "What the hell just happened?"

"Kagome-chan just woke up," a new voice said grimly. Sota looked up to see a finely dressed woman with red hair and sharp green eyes. Beside her stood a thoughtful looking elderly man, a hammer shouldered carefully. The woman spoke quickly, moving to check on Ichirou, "Her miko abilities, I mean. With so little youkai appearing before her until now, they sealed themselves off. But now...well, that kaminari youkai just woke her up."

"That's...good, right?" Sota said, then gently scooped the now human Seika into her lap. "Will Seika be okay? And Ichirou-san?"

"They'll be all right," she answered, checking on Ichirou's burns. He winced. She growled, then glanced at the elderly looking youkai accompanying her. "That was-"

"Yes," he rasped, gaze turning onto the unconscious miko that lay in the middle of a destroyed room, still and unmoving. "That was him. I'd know that sword's voice anywhere. I am surprised that he did not stay, however...there must be something we were not aware of happening if he ran off the second she was safe."

"What are you talking about?" Sota demanded. "Who are you people anyways?"

The woman laughed. "I'm Ayame," she introduced proudly, "Ichirou's mother and the mate of the Lord of the North, Koga. This is Totosai-san, the smith that forged Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga. And we were just discussing that savior of yours."

"You know who was it?"

Totosai snorted. "Of course we do, young man."

"Then who?" Sota demanded.

"As I said, I'd recognize that sword's voice anywhere. That was Tetsusaiga."

"Which makes your little savior Inuyasha," Ayame finished, sending him a wink before hurrying over to check on Kagome, leaving the human man to stare at them in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hm. Showed up and left. Means the others left for no good reason, yes? Lol.**


End file.
